1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a swing diagnosis apparatus, a swing diagnosis system, a swing diagnosis method, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2004-135908 describes a measurement system including a sensor device that senses passage of a club head so swung down as to hit a golf ball, an impact camera that captures video images of the club and the golf ball at the impact, a first ball measurement camera and a second ball measurement camera set in positions separate from each other by a predetermined distance along the flight line (flight trajectory) of the hit ball, an apparatus that measures the performance of the golf club, and a monitor that displays the state of the motion of the golf ball. The measurement system analyzes the state of the motion of the hit golf ball on the basis of the video images and displays the state of the motion of the golf ball in a radar chart. The measurement system therefore readily allows assessment of the performance of the golf club on the basis the state of the motion of the golf ball.
The measurement system described in JP-A-2004-135908, however, displays the state of the motion of the hit golf ball, that is, data after the impact in a radar chart, and it is therefore difficult to grasp characteristics of the swing up to the impact even by reviewing the radar chart.